Band Geeks
by NerdsAttack
Summary: Kagome is in her high school band, she has an attitude and a great voice, til she meets a silver haired hanyou that will take her life for a spin. slight violence:: teacher almost killing students. ON HOLD TILL I GET A NEW COMPUTER!
1. Evil Door and Teacher

-x-Band Geeks-x-

Summary:: Kagome is in her high school band, she has an attitude and a great voice, til she meets a silver haired hanyou that will take her life for a spin.

----------------------------------x--------------------------------

Kagome stared out the window and sighed.

Was class ever this boring? Never noticed.

She started to doodle on her blank page, she didn't feel like doing class work today.

The sound of a slam and yelling echoed thru the classroom.

Kagome looked up to see her teacher, Mr.Myoga staring down a passed out Miroku who had apparently fell asleep causing his head to slam into the desk.

"Wake up Mr.Houshi!" Mr.Myoga yelled.

"5 more minutes mommy.." Miroku mumbled waving his hand slightly.

Kagome laughed a little silently at the scene before her.

"I am not your mother Mr.Houshi!" Mr.M yelled taking a book and dropping it on his head.((A/N:: the Japanese teacher at my school throws books at students, my friend says.XD))

Miroku sat up slightly and stared at Mr.Myoga. "oh, hey Mr.M, what's up?"

"you, office, now…" Mr.M said pointing a finger towards the door.

Miroku sighed as he stood up and dusted the invisible dirt off of his black pants along with his black and purple shirt. Anything to kill time.

Suddenly Miroku was launched out of the door by Mr.Myoga.

"ah!!...ouch!!!" Miroku yelled as he flew and collided with some lockers.

Kagome laughed softly. Hoping Mr.M didn't hear.

"something funny Ms.H?" Mr.M said staring at the raven head. Maybe she laughed a bit too loud?

'shit…' she thought "uhm…nope nothing is wrong!"

"Out. Now Ms.H don't make me call security for you hooligans!" Mr.M threatened.

'hooligans? Who the hell is he kidding?' Kagome thought was she stood up, grabbed her notebook and pencil and walked to the door "I just want to------"

"OUT!" Mr.M yelled growing furious. A few snickers and "burns" were heard through-out the class.

Kagome scoffed and threw open the door.

WHAM!

"OUCH! Damnit! Watch it!" a voice yelled.

"oops!! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Kagome apologized as she looked behind the door to see…………..

----------------------------------x--------------------------------

Cliffy! Who did Kagome hit with that evil door? Are cats really cats? Does the light in the fridge turn off if you scream "DEATH"? Can dogs meow? Will I ever shut up? FIND OUT SOON!! As long as you review! P.S.S::

Tell me what you think kay? I wrote it in math. I spaced in sentences because I wanted it to look longer.:33

-BlossomOfTheSpirt


	2. AN:: Readers read kay?

Just a little notice for all my readers.

I have finals tomorrow and I have to study, I promise, pinky swear, may lightning strike me if I don't update this weekend, I have a six day weekend so I promise you all I will update and make awesome great chapters.

I have added a new story:: Band Geeks. Read and Review please?:33

Love you all!!!

-BlossomOfTheSpirt

P.S.S

I'm thinking of changing my username…possibly.


	3. ouchie

I know what you all are thinking...

"UPDATE WOMAN!"

"another authors note?"

"UPDATE DAMN YOU!"

and so forth.

My replies...

"keep your panties on"

"yes another A/N."

"I will update when I heal.."

heal? What do I mean by that? I mean that I just burnt my hand and I cant type, I had someone write this for me...I burnt my hand on a frying pan, I accidentally grabbed it because I wasn't paying attention.

Its all my fault. Blame me.

I will update when I can type with my left hand again.

Till then...

toodles lovies.

:D


	4. Ppl let me tell you bout my new friend!

Band Geeks.

Sorry for the long wait for an update!

Thanks for all the good lucks and get betters.:3

love you guys!X3

--------------------------------x-----------------------------

Kagome looked behind the door to see...

Kikyo.((A/N:: seriously. Tell me in a review who you thought she wacked with the door. Be honest!))

Kagome glared; "never mind I'm not sorry anymore..."

Kikyo glared and scoffed.

"whatever" she mumbled and walked into Mr.M's class.

"OUT MS.KIKYO! YOUR SKIRT IS TOO SHORT AND THAT SHIRT SHOWS TOO MUCH OF YOUR CHEST!" Mr.M yelled, calling security.

"what bit his ass this morning?" a male voice asked.

Kagome looked up to see a god like figure.

His silver hair fell down to his waist and shined in the sunlight.

He wore black pants that had a dog chain hanging from them.

A black muscle shirt with a loose short sleeve jacket over it; which was black with red dragons stitched across it.

'he is hot..' Kagome thought.

The boy looked at her.

"done staring?" he asked.

Kagome blushed as she looked up at him and mumbled "sorry"

"its okay, so whats your name?" he asked.

"Kagome and yours...?" Kagome replied.

"InuYasha.." he replied back to her.

'she is cute...' he thought.

"OH MY GOSH! INU!" Kikyo cried flinging herself onto him.

She obviously was listening to their conversation.

"ugh...who the hell are you? And why do you smell like sweat and sex?" InuYasha gagged as he pulled her off of him.((A/N:: sorry Kikyo fans. I hate Kinky-ho so in my fanfictions everyone hates her))

Kagome laughed silently.

Kikyo glared at both of them and walked away.

Kagome heard something fall and she looked behind InuYasha to see Kikyo had fallen and her high heel was broken.

This made Kagome laugh harder.

"HEY YOU!" a male voice yelled.

Kagome and InuYasha looked to see security coming down the hallway.

"oh shit!" they mumbled and started to run.

"YOU TWO! COME HERE!" the fat security guard yelled running after them.

"LAY OFF THE DOUGHNUTS FAT MAN! You'll never catch us!" InuYasha laughed, grabbing Kagome by the wrist and pulling her.

Kagome stared at InuYasha's hand.

He was rubbing his finger along her wrist.

Kagome blushed and kept running.

They stopped at least a few blocks away from the school.

Kagome leaned against the concrete wall of a coffee shop.

InuYasha stared at her.

He couldn't help it.

"wanna get something to eat Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Trying to get himself to stop staring.

Kagome nodded and they walked into the coffee shop.

Kagome ordered some cream of broccoli soup and a soda while InuYasha got a sandwich with some cream of broccoli soup and a soda as well.((A/N:: I have a coffee shop called Panera[Pan-air-uh Bakery by my house in the mall and it is sooo good! They have the BEST cream of broccoli I have ever had. Has anyone else heard or been to Panera Bakery?))

Kagome took some of her bread that came with it and dipped it into the soup.

InuYasha did the same but dipped his sandwich in the soup.

Kagome giggled as she saw InuYasha's ears twitch.

InuYasha smiled and continued eating.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

-------------------------------x---------------------------

I had to update this! I just have the mood to update all my fanfictions that aren't on hold.

Hope you liked this chapter.

If you haven't go read my fanfictions:: Track Star and Ghostly.

People seem to LOVE those!

:33

baii!

Review?


	5. I'll give you my dirty little secret

Uhm...

ello.

:)

'kay...**I'M SOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

Got that off my chest now.

XD

Okay now to the real announcement...I have run out of ideas. Totally.

Blank.

Been smoking too much sponge and popping them pills.(inside joke and popping pills as in taking medication)

I choked at school and now I'm seriously sick, have been for the past 3 weeks, I haven't been at school in 3 weeks, most likely gonna fail, Good news to you everyone, I get out of school sometime soon. Forgot when, but when I do get out of school, the VERY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, I swear to you I will write a uber super long chapter and all you have to do is pay a one time fee of 5 dollars!(been watching too many ads)

No. Kidding.

I need you guys to email me, because I am on and off the computer but I check my email like every 20 minutes.

:)

You can find my email on my page or just be a lazy mofo and make me write it here: cuppiecakecookie gmail(dot)com

:o just remove the spaces and replace (dot) with well...use yer brains people.

XD

OMG! If you do email me I can show you the most hilarious picture that totally made my day!

It's a pic of InuYasha and Kagome having smex doggie-style and the cat is sitting there like "..." and InuYasha and Kagome are like "uhm...yeahhh..."

XD

I will send it to you all if you want.:

I might even put it on my profile...I probably can't do that since my counselor at school goes on my account, unless...maybe the school blocked it.XD They did that on the laptops so I couldn't update at school, WHICH is what I tried to do.

:)

Okay Ima shut up now, please email me and give me ideas everyone, I **am** thinking of making a lemon in the next chapter and so forth. If you like that idea you can just be a lazy mofo and write it in a review and I'll read it when I get the chance.

Thank you all for reading my fanfiction and your amazing reviews make my day!

I love you all!

(btw I am changing my username sometime later on today, It's either gonna be TechnoMayhem or Cass Catastrophe, please don't steal those I made those purely out of my mind and I intend to keep my rights that I own those names, NO STEALING! It's 3am, and I'm not going to school today, doctors orders sooo...you have a whole day and weekend to talk to me! How awesome!)

OMG! DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS! FANFICTION IDEA!! "just to waste my time with you!" I am gonna start writing stuff.:)

Your author, Cass.mwuah


	6. Dying ComputersAN

I'm soooo sorry everyone!

I know my updates are super slow, just don't pelt me with rocks.

My computers have been dying on me, one after another.

My main computer, died and I got another one, it lasted like 5 days before dying.

-.-

I'm on my brother's computer writing this little note over an old chapter.

Until I get a new computer, no updates.

I'm so sorry.

I would have updated earlier if Microsoft Word didn't go crazy on me.

If you must contact me, you can contact me at:

Gaia-CassCatastrophe

Myspace-gunsrosesandyourlove(thats my url)

VampireFreaks-AttractiveToday

or you can just message me on here.

(another thing, I cannot wrote another chapter over other chapters because they never save, I have tried...)


	7. Yo

Well hello.(if you don't want to read my rant go all the way down to the bold, underlined italic words)

OMG ANOTHER FUCKING EXCUSE!

BIG FUCKING WHOOP.

God that new review just pissed me off.

MAJORLY.

;O

I WILL FUCKING UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE FUCKING TIME.

NOT WHEN YOU WANT ME TO.

OKAY?

GOT IT "GIRL"!?

Jesus.

I have had to go to at least 6 funerals my whole summer.

HA. Summer '08 the best?! NO. The worst!

I WRITE THE EXCUSES BECAUSE I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL UNDERSTAND. NOT TELL ME TO STOP MAKING EXCUSES.

WTF IS WITH THAT?

Piss me off yo.

_**Oh and btw. All stories are on hold. If you SERIOUSLY want me to update. DON'T FUCKING PISS ME OFF.**_


End file.
